This contract seeks to develop a measurement package that would allow prevention researchers to measure the (1) full costs of their intervention, including implicit costs; and (2) key outcomes and behaviors related to the intervention that matter to participant, his or her family, taxpayers and society at large. This package will allow researchers to subsequently conduct either benefit-cost or cost-effectiveness analyses. The package will contain (1) a measure tracking "other" (i.e., off-budget) program costs; (2) a measure of tracking costs of participation for families; (3) a measure tracking the allocation of staff time to intervention and evaluation activities; (4) a measure tracking the use of substance abuse, mental health and medical services; (5) a record review form and protocol; (6) a measure of family spillover effects; (7) a measure of crimes committed, arrests, and involvement in the juvenile justice system; (8) a measure of other behaviors creating costs for society (such as motor vehicle crashes and fire damage and control); (9) a measure of other social welfare outcomes (child welfare and foster care); (10) a quality-adjusted life-year (QALY) measure and protocol guiding its use. Computerized versions of each of these instruments will be developed.